bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Kezo
"Every peson has a dark secret within him some are things they done and regret yet others are things they seen evantually someone reveals hes secret after not being able of holding it for long or someone finds out about and tells it to others but he is a secret purely from darkness and wants to be revealed itself" -Highestbounty123 Hollow Kezo '''Is the inner hollow within Kezo Zakara he is a powerfull dark entity that was born when Kezo was hollowfied yet it is unknown when or how it happened, Hollow Kezo apears to be created mostly by the inner darkness within Kezos soul and seeing he is very powerfull it could mean that Kezo has alot of darkness within hes soul and even after controlling the hollow mask Hollow Kezo is still within the body and soul of Kezo waiting for the right moment to take control. Apearance Hollow Kezos apearance is the same as Kezos apearance when hes a shinigami yet with only the difference with colors hes skin, hair and clothes are white and hes eyes are yellow with a black sclera. Personality Hollow Kezo has a more humorish personality then Kezo and somewhat evil as he laughs at other peoples pain or bad things that happen to them, Yet he doesnt try and control Kezos body none-stop but takes his time and waits for the right moment as he doesnt care how long it takes he'll wait. At times when Kezo comes into his inner world Hollow Kezo welcomes him without any attempts to attack him only sitting and "enjoying the view" as he calls it, Hollow Kezo also apears to sometimes have issues with Kezos inner world as he asks him to change it many times and no matter how many times Kezo does it Hollow Kezo still dislikes its apearance. Synopsis Introduction Arc Coming soon.... Skills/Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Hollow Kezo apears to have more spiritual energy than Kezo himself being able of releasing Immense amounts of it and destroying anything thats near him hes spiritual energys color is pitch black. Swordsmanship Near Master: Hollow Kezo has the same swordsmanship skills as Kezo. Strength Enhanced: Hollow Kezo has enhanced strength same as Kezo. Speed Enhanced: Hollow Kezos speed is the same as Kezos speed. Zanpakuto Shikai: Same as Kezo Hollow Kezo can also use the same shikai Kezo does but its more powerfull when its used by him the bright light from the zanpakutos blade is much brighter and can burn anything that close to the light. *'Kin'iro no yami': Once Hollow Kezo uses this attack it is more powerfull and is yellow with a black outline as it can also stop the attack from Kezo normal attack and is very powerfull it can cause large explosions. Bankai: Hollow Kezo knows bankai same as Kezo and has the same thing happen to hes zanpakuto only the light surounding the sword has a black outline with it. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: The hollow mask has a line in the middle and its seperate colors the left side is black with white teeth while the right side is white with black teeth its shaped as a skull. New Hollow Mask: Kezos Hollow Mask has changed dramatically after becoming a full hollow it became more monsterous in apearance its black side streched further into the white side as many other signs have apeared on the mask three eyebrows like arrows on each eye and eye sack like symbols apeared under each eye and an arrow was placed under the mouth at the masks chin. Hollow Form: When Kezo turns into hes hollow form Hollow Kezo has almost complete control over him, the hollow form has a white skin and a humanoid body similar to a vasto lorde it has a black with white fur linigs on both hands, the arms are black once the hands themselves are still white, theres a hollow hole located in the center of Kezos chest with six black arrow like lines pointing at the hole, Kezos hair grows longer that it reaches hes waist and grows two horns on hes head that point forwards hes zanpakuto becomes surrounded by white spiritual energy with a black outline and takes a shape of a blade that can be used it swordsmanship battles. Immense Strength: Once turning into the hollow form Kezos strength becomes immense and can do alot of destruction with one arm as he can also slice and entire building with hes spiritual energy blade like weapon. Immense Speed: The hollow form also has immense speed apearing as if Kezo disapears and instantly reapears somewhere else. Cero: Hollow Kezo can fire a white cero from hes horns or mouth causing great destruction to its surrounding and killing anyone who gets caught in it the cero apears to need atleast 3 seconds to charge and be fired. Vast Spiritual Energy: Hollow Kezo has immense spiritual energy that can sometimes run around wildly from Kezos body and destroy whatever is near Kezo gets neither destroyed or burned to ashes. High Speed Regenaration: Hollow Kezo has high speed regenaration being able of regenarating wounds and missing limbs such as an arm or leg but not the head. Trivia Hollow Kezos theme song is Animal I Become by Three Days Grace Category:Inner Hollow Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Villains